All Mine
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: After being raped and beaten, Demeter is left in a terrible state. So Bombalurina decides to remind Macavity of what is hers. And more over, that she does not share.


Title- All Mine.

Summary- After being raped and beaten, Demeter is left in a terrible state. So Bombalurina decides to remind Macavity of what is hers. And more over, that she does not share.

Rating- T. Rated for implications and language.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Which must be pretty obvious by now.

AN/  
Femslash I hear you all ask? Yes. I usually hate the idea of Bombalurina and Demeter being anything other than sisters, but then this idea came to me and I decided I might as well give it a go. Don't like the idea, then don't read any further, kapeesh?

* * *

Chapter- A Scarlet Secret.

* * *

"Prick."

Yes, that was the one word that summed up Macavity completely. The Scarlet Queen had heard whispers around the junkyard of the adjectives 'evil' or 'psychopath' when all they really needed to say was the word 'prick'. He was selfish and radiated danger like fire, yet nobody ever seemed to care that they would eventually get burned. Ever since they were kittens Bombalurina had hated him, but he was their leaders son, so whenever he pulled on her tail he'd simply be confined to his den for a few days. And now the Jellicles were so surprised to hear the name uttered from Demeter's lips when they asked about who had done such an awful thing to her. But deep down inside, Bombalurina got the feeling they all knew it had been a long time coming.

"You just don't get it, Macavity. Your dad is now just thinking about how he can tell you that you have been exiled. You're not off the hook just because he told you to wait in your den."

The smug little smirk that tugged at the lips of the ginger tom made Bombalurina scowl, becoming increasingly annoyed that he seemed so calm over all of this. But really, what could she expect? He was the son of the leader, and he probably thought he was untouchable.

Macavity and Demeter had been dating for six months until the gold queen broke it off with him, for reasons she would never actually tell anyone even though countless people had asked. Most had decided she had finally realised Munkustrap was a better choice. That was four months ago. And the ginger tom was still obsessed. Couldn't he get it into his head Demeter belonged to someone else now?

"You two make me sick." Macavity spat, adding a hiss onto the end of his statement to emphasise how much he hated the Scarlet Queen, speaking for the first time since Bombalurina had waltzed into his den and began screaming abuse at him. Before he had simply stood with his icy yet inviting eyes trained on the queen he despised, a small amused smile on his face, and his head tilted ever so slightly to the right. But now she was really asking to be given what someone like her deserved.

Bombalurina narrowed her eyes on him, taking a short step forward as that was all she needed. "Why? Because she turned you down for me? Because she doesn't love you or cry for you like she should? Because you're a senseless prick who doesn't even have a heart?"

It had worked. That tiny step really had been all she needed, because Macavity strode over to her and grabbed her arm with his right paw and held her neck in place with his left. They were in the perfect position now. "Shut up! You stupid bimbo, shut up!"

"Bombs?" The concerned voice of the Rum Tum Tugger carried faintly across from the TSE 1 car and into the den of Macavity, alerting the scarlet queen that at least someone had heard the anger filled scream of the ginger tom. She hadn't realised how easy it would be when she had planned it earlier.

With a small sigh, Bombalurina twisted her body in his grasp and wrapped a paw around his waist. She could immediately feel him tense against her body but ignored it. She then shoved herself backwards onto the floor, sending him crashing down on top of her. It didn't matter about the ear splitting sound her head made when it slammed against the ground or the sudden pain she felt shoot through her skull, all that really mattered was the feeling of Macavity's body pressed against hers.

Macavity growled and took his paws away from her body completely as he tried to shove himself away from her, "Stop trying to get us caught like this, slut! They're going to think this is my fault!" He hissed lowly, baring his teeth as Bombalurina grasped his paw and forced him to pin down hers above her head, keeping him in place on top of her.

"If you ever touch what is mine again, Macavity, I'll do more than just get you exiled. She belongs to me, she loves me!" The scarlet queen took a deep breath then moved the paw that was around his waist to press down on the back of his head, forcefully pushing his lips over hers. She only had seconds to move it to the base of his neck as Tugger, Alonzo and Munkustrap burst into the room.

Bombalurina pushed with her paw on his neck to make it look as though she was trying to push him away just as Munkustrap and Tugger hooked their paws around their brother's shoulders and pulled him off of the scarlet queen. Alonzo knelt down beside her and helped her sit up, wrapping one paw around her waist as she let fake tears fall and buried her face in his shoulder fur.

"Keep him away from me, please!" Bomba whimpered through her sobs, acting perfectly as her body shook from 'fear' in Alonzo's arms. The black and white tom held her tightly and whispered to her that she was safe now, not having a clue that she was just a wonderful actress.

Macavity struggled as his brother's held him back, growling and spitting in the direction of Bombalurina. "You bitch! She set me up! I wasn't doing anything! She set me up!" He defended through a frustrated shout, curling his paws into tight fists.

"Just get him away from her, he has already done enough damage." Alonzo instructed firmly, turning his head to spare a glance at Macavity. He saw Tugger nod, his face twisted in disgust, and then nod again when Munkustrap suggested Macavity must be taken to Deuteronomy.

Bombalurina heard Macavity's protests of innocence all of the way across the junkyard as he was dragged away by his brothers, but she still didn't stop her act. She knew Alonzo was worried about her, so she simply acted as though she needed him at such a terrible time and only began to calm herself down when Jennyanydots and Jellylorum rushed into the den.

The scarlet queen looked up at the other cats with tears still threatening to spill out of her eyes and began to explain what had happened, her version of events. Her version of how Macavity had tried to attack her like he had done to Demeter yesterday.

* * *

"Deme?" Bombalurina whispered softly, sliding into bed next to the gold queen. Even as Bomba's fur brushed against Demeter's back the gold queen jumped slightly in surprise and her head whipped around to check who it was. Seeing it was in fact her queenfriend, Demeter smiled shakily.

Bombalurina was careful to avoid the cuts and bruises as she slid her paw around Deme's waist and hugged her gently back to her chest. She nuzzled the fur on Demeter's shoulder then took in a breathy sigh. "Are you feeling any better?"

Demeter closed her eyes again and snuggled back against Bombalurina, although as she did she felt a dull throb of pain which caused her to wince under her breath. "Somewhat better, yes. I'm glad you're back though."

Bombalurina smiled easily as she had already decided she would tell Demeter all about what had happened in the morning. When she had finally been allowed to leave Jenny's den and get away from the questioning she had gotten the impression Macavity would no longer be staying in the junkyard when she woke up.

"I don't even know how Mac found out about us," Demeter explained, keeping her tone quite low and her voice as gentle as possible. She didn't want to be over heard by anyone, especially as Munkustrap had been hanging around her den a lot more since the attack yesterday morning. She bit the inside of her lip in thought before continuing, "Nobody was supposed to find out, I mean, we've been so cautious. I don't know how he found out."

Bombalurina sighed a little and grazed her lips over Demeter's neck, "He was probably watching us, love. So we will have to be more careful than before, make sure nobody else finds out until we're ready to share the news. Okay?"

Demeter nodded a couple of times in response, unable to explain in words how much she wanted to keep their secret a secret for as long as they possibly could. She felt much more safe around Bombalurina, which was why she had spent the entire day in her den and had refused to see anyone other than the scarlet queen.

"I love you, you know that right?" Bombalurina asked quietly, speaking with her lips pressed quite close to Demeter's ear so the gold queen could feel the warm tickle of her breath.

"Mhm, I know that Bomba. And I love you too." Demeter replied in a very sincere tone, turning her head to the side so she could see Bombalurina's pretty face.

Bombalurina leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the gold queen's lips, "Good. Because you're all mine. And I don't plan to share you with any tom."

* * *

AN/

I never had much interest in the idea of writing anything to do with Femslash before, but something triggered the idea and I couldn't ignore the idea. A lot of people have their own little thoughts about how Macavity left or was kicked out of the junkyard, this is one of my ideas. Maybe it didn't go quite like I have made out, but my idea was always something to do with rape and Demeter.

I just wanted to upload this to say I tried, I'm honestly not looking forward to your thoughts of how random this was, but if you want leave a line or two and tell me what you thought that'd be great.

- Napo.


End file.
